1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic design automation (EDA). More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of power modeling for logic cells used in EDA applications.
2. Prior Art
In the field of EDA, in one level of abstraction in the design process, integrated circuit (IC) designs are represented by cells (e.g., logic cells) and interconnections between the cells. Often the IC design has associated with it a number of constraints that the EDA system needs to satisfy during logic synthesis and/or optimization. These constraints include timing constraints, area constraints, and power consumption constraints. There are well known EDA processes that determine if a synthesized IC design meets the given constraints and that perform certain steps if the constraints are not met. If a design does not meet one or more constraints after optimization, it is often redesigned by a designer in order to fall within the prescribed constraints. Therefore, it is important for an EDA system to accurately determine the amount of power consumed by the individual cells of the IC design so that the EDA system can accurately report whether or not the IC design, as an aggregation of individual cells, meets the prescribed power constraints.
Circuits or logic elements are represented in EDA by logic cells whose electrical, timing, logic, and power characteristics and behavior are represented in an entry in a library as a library cell. The libraries are stored in a computer readable format within a computer readable memory for use by appropriate EDA processes. The libraries are typically technology dependent, e.g., CMOS, FPGA, etc., and vary by technology manufacturer (e.g., LSI, Xilinx, etc.). The developer of the library of logic cells needs to characterize each individual logic cell and report, in the library, the above logic cell characteristics, including the power consumed by the logic cell. The more accurate are the individual logic cell characterizations found in the logic cell library, the more accurate is the EDA aggregate report regarding all the cells of a given integrated circuit design.
Currently, prior art library developers can only specify one internal power lookup table at each output pin or input pin of a library cell and one leakage power value per library cell. The internal power table associated with an output pin is then referenced when the output pin switches (transitions), regardless of the state of any signals at the time of transition or regardless of which input pin path caused the output transition. An example is shown with reference to FIG. 1A. A logic cell 10 is shown having four gates 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19 and seven inputs, A-G, and one output, O, taken from gate 19. The prior art library representation for cell 10 includes a power consumption model that indicates a certain amount of estimated power consumption for a transition at the output pin 19a, regardless of what signal state or input pin caused the transition. The power consumed by the cell within this prior art power consumption model for a particular output transition is basically an average of all power consumed by the cell as a result of each possible input state that could cause output O to transition.
This prior art modeling technique leads to inaccuracies during power estimation because the actual power consumed by logic cell 10 varies depending on which input caused the output transition or the state (condition) of any signals existing at the time of the transition. For instance, if input G (FIG. 1A) caused the output transition, only gate 19 is used to cause output O to transition. However, if inputs A and B caused the output transition, gates 11, 13 and 19 are used, thereby creating a longer path from the inputs (A/B) to the output (O) and thereby consuming more power over the former case. Although the prior art library model gives an average power consumption estimation by averaging the output transition power consumption over each input transition, for any particular use of logic cell 10 (e.g., for any particular application of logic signals to the inputs A-G) the prior art model can and does often give inaccurate power consumption results. What is needed is a power modeling system and method that advantageously allows power modeling of a library cell to include information regarding the logic cell""s power consumption given an input transition over a particular input pin of the logic cell. One aspect of the present invention provides such advantageous functionality.
Furthermore, the prior art power consumption model gives a library cell""s power consumption for an output transition regardless of the state of the input signals that caused the transition. In many instances, a logic cell consumes different amounts of power depending on the condition of the input signals that caused the transition. For instance, FIG. 1 B illustrates a random access memory cell 21 (RAM) having an address bus input (ADDR), a data bus input/output (DATA), a read signal, a write signal, and an enable signal (EN). Depending on whether the RAM cell 21 is in read or write mode (as indicated by the state of input signals), the internal and leakage power used by the RAM cell 21 can be quite different. Also, depending on whether or not RAM cell 21 is enabled also impacts the power consumption of RAM cell 21. The prior art power model assigns one xe2x80x9caveragedxe2x80x9d power consumption amount for RAM cell 21 regardless of the state of the input signals. Therefore, the prior art model either reports too much power consumption or too little power consumption for an application of the RAM cell 21 that performs mostly reads or that performs mostly writes (or vice-versa). What is needed is a power modeling system and method that advantageously allows a library cell to include information regarding the logic cell""s particular power consumption given a particular condition (e.g., signal state) that exists contemporaneously with a transition causing the power consumption. One aspect of the present invention provides such advantageous functionality.
Another aspect of EDA power estimation is common power. Common power is the power consumed in the common logic among multiple outputs. It is also the power consumed in the logic which may transition without the output changing. FIG. 1C illustrates a logic cell 50 for a case of common logic shared between two outputs Y and Z. In this case, input A can cause both outputs Y and Z to change. However, the library developer needs to ensure that the power of gate 51 is not counted twice in the power model. This is difficult to perform in prior art library power modeling because the power consumed for a transition of output Y and Z is reported irrespective of the input lines or the conditions of the input signals that caused the transition. What is also needed is a system to provide accurate power modeling for the common logic case shown in FIG. 1C.
Internal power is any power dissipated within the boundary of a cell. This includes short circuit power, as well as the power dissipated due to the charging and discharging of any other existing capacitances internal to the cell. This definition does not distinguish between a cell""s short circuit power and other power dissipated internally due to the charging and discharging of internal capacitances during switching. Short circuit power is the power consumed by the cell during a signal transition when both the P and N type transistors can be ON simultaneously. During this short time, current flows from Vdd to ground causing short circuit power dissipation. A cell""s internal power is the sum of the internal power of all of the cell""s inputs and outputs as modeled in the library.
Internal power of a cell is determined by prior art libraries based on: (1) a single value representing the output load capacitance of an output pin of the cell; and (2) a value representing the input transition time of a signal of an input pin of the cell. Generally, the longer the transition time, the more power is consumed and the more the load capacitance, the more power is consumed. The exact function of power consumption based on input transition time and output load capacitance is determined based on linear interpolation within a model of reference index and reference power points. FIG. 2A illustrates a sample two dimensional power lookup table 30 of the prior art. The prior art table 30 is two dimensional because two input reference indices are used, one along the y dimension which represents output load capacitance (pf) of the cell, and one along the x-dimension which represents weighted average input transition time (ns). The power value output is then modeled along the vertical (z-axis). The library cell""s power model includes a group of reference power points 32a-32d that corresponds to reference index points along the x-dimension and y-dimension. The reference index and power points are included in the power model for the representative library cell. A particular power consumption value at point 32 representing a particular input transition time and a particular output load capacitance (e.g., xxe2x80x2=0.34, yxe2x80x2=110.1) is determined by linear interpolation with respect to the reference index and power points. The above library models are formulated on an output pin-by-output pin basis for each cell.
FIG. 2B illustrates an example cell 40 (e.g., a flip-flop) having a first output 42 (e.g., O) and a second output 44 (e.g., Oxe2x80x2) whereby the first output 42 and the second output 44 switch contemporaneously. Using the power model 30 of FIG. 2A, each output of cell 40 has its own power consumption model since only one output load capacitance value is allowed in the model 30. However, it is often difficult for library developers to apportion the output power between the output 42 and output 44 for cell 40. This is the case for one reason because power consumption is measured by input current to cell 40, and since both outputs switch contemporaneously, only one current is measured for both outputs. Further, since many library developers do not want to analyze the specific internal circuitry 41 causing the second output 44 to switch, it is difficult to apportion the power consumption of cell 40 between the first output 42 and the second output 44 on a gate level. What results in prior art power modeling for cell 40 is often a doubling of the power consumption for cell 40 whereby the same power consumption value is placed on both output 42 and output 44 in the library. This causes an over estimation of the power consumed by cell 40 during power estimation processes. Alternatively, in the prior art model, only one power consumption value is placed on output 42 and nothing on output 44 (or vice-versa), causing an under estimation of the power consumed by cell 40. What is needed is a method and system for providing increased accuracy in power estimation for a cell having two outputs which switch contemporaneously. The present invention provides these advantages.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a system and method that advantageously allows power modeling of a library cell to include information regarding the logic cell""s power consumption given an input transition over a particular input of the logic cell. Further, the present invention provides power modeling of a library cell which includes information regarding the logic cell""s power consumption given a particular condition (e.g., signal state) that exists contemporaneously with a pin transition causing the power consumption. The present invention also provides the above system including an accurate power modeling for the common logic case described above. The present invention yet provides a system, as above, offering increased accuracy in power estimation for a cell having two outputs which switch contemporaneously. By allowing a gate-level power estimation process to be more accurate, the present invention advantageously avoids the need to perform a lengthy and design-size limited transistor-level cost estimation process. These and other advantages not specifically discussed above will become clear within discussions of the present invention herein.
A system and method are described for modeling the power consumed by a logic cell in a computer controlled power estimation process estimating the power consumed for an integrated circuit represented by logic cells and connections between cells. The present invention models power consumption within a logic cell associated with a particular designated pin based on which pin of the logic cell transitioned causing the designated pin to transition. This is referred to as path dependent power modeling. A different power consumption value can be provided for each different modeled transition. The logic cells and the power consumption model for them are stored in a logic cell xe2x80x9clibraryxe2x80x9d within the computer system. Path dependent power modeling of the present invention allows library designers to specify a different set of power values depending on which pin (input, output, bidirectional, internal) caused the designated pin (output, bidirectional, internal) to transition. Specifically, library designers are allowed to specify multiple internal power tables for each designated pin with different xe2x80x9crelated_pinsxe2x80x9d fields. To take advantage of the path dependent power modeling, library designers can specify multiple power tables in the library cell with different sets of related_pins. Path dependent power modeling is important for those cells for which the path of the toggle makes the cell consume more or less power than the otherwise recorded xe2x80x9caveragexe2x80x9d power rating used in conventional libraries. One example is the set/reset (SR) flip-flop.
Specifically, an embodiment of the present invention includes a computer readable memory unit having stored therein a power consumption model used for estimating power consumed by a physical circuit of an integrated circuit device, the power model including: a designation for a set of pins for a library cell representative of the physical circuit; a designation of at least one designated output signal pin of the library cell; associated with the designated output signal pin, a definition of first set of pins of the library cell wherein the first set of pins comprises one or more pins; and associated with the designated output signal pin, a definition of a first power consumption function representative of power consumed by the physical circuit when a transition on a pin of the first set of pins causes the designated output signal pin to transition. Embodiments of the present invention include the above and wherein the power consumption model further includes: associated with the designated output signal pin, a definition of second set of pins of the library cell wherein the second set of pins comprises one or more pins; and associated with the designated output signal pin, a definition of a second power consumption function representative of power consumed by the physical circuit when a transition on a pin of the second set of pins causes the designated output signal pin to transition.
Embodiments of the present invention include the above and wherein the first power consumption function comprises: a representation of a first power lookup table, the first power lookup table containing first reference index values; and a first set of reference power values associated with the first reference index values, the first set of reference power values representing the power consumed by the physical circuit when a transition on a pin of the first set of pins causes the designated output signal pin to transition.